Jinsei Tenshi
Jinsei is a Lieutenant of the Rebelutionary Army. Appearance Jinsei is a short, muscular man, although now he's a lot thinner and has a tanned skin. His hair is blueish black. Jinsei still wears his old Shinigami uniform, which is worn out by now. Personality Jinsei is a very cynical man who always seems pissed off for some reason. He doesn't seem to care for many things, except for his teammates. Jinsei regards them as his new family and will protect them at any cost. When you ask him about his past, you will most likely suffer a punch to the face. History Jinsei Tenshi was the champion of the House of Tenshi, a noble family. He bested all of his adversaries, until he went up against Shibo Akuma. The night before, the entire Tenshi family had been murdered and most of the rumors blamed the Akuma family. More specifically, Shibo Akuma. Jinsei, who already lived in a house of his own, was the only one who had survived, along with his parents, wife and kids. After being defeated, even though Jinsei spat in his face, Shibo spared his life. Maybe it was mercy, but the more probable reason was cruelty. Why? Shibo destroyed the remainder of the Tenshi family the next night. Except for Jinsei, who escaped Soul Society after a breaking down mentally when he heard that Central 46 would not investigate the case seriously. Jinsei fled to Hueco Mundo, where he battled many hollows to hone his strength. However, when he sank down on his knees, fatigued and completely drained, an inner hollow sprouted from his weakend mind and body. Before Jinsei was taken over completely, a mysterious man found him and helped him control his inner hollow. That man would later found the Rebelutionary Army, situated in Karakura Town. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Expert Swordman Specialist -''' He was always skilled in Zanjutsu, but since moving to the Human World he has studied up on many different styles, making his swordsmanship very varied and unpredictable. 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant -' Jinsei has read up on many styles of martial arts as well, making his ver versatile here, too. 'Sonido Expert - '''Jinsei's Sonido is very fast, it is fast and can go far, but he cannot use it in quick succession. '''Bright Tactician - '''Jinsei has a very powerful militant mind, his battle strategy is usually on-point. '''Great Spiritual Pressure -' Jinsei's Reiatsu has grown to the power of a Captain's. His fighting style is very versatile and well-rounded. '''Great Endurance and Durability Zanpakutō Zanpakutō Name: Gaido Seishin. When sealed, it takes the shape of the most normal-looking Katana you can think up. It's tsuba is rectangular with curved edged and it's hilt wrap is black. *'Shikai': Gaido Seishin, when released, looks like a big scimitar with the images of spirits and skeletons engraved on the hilt and blade. Jinsei has made it a habbit to slash through the air while releasing. **'Shikai Special Ability:' Gaido Seishin is a melee-type Zanpakuto that has the power to absorb energy-based attacks and power itself up. Note that the sword gains power, not the user, so Jinsei has to be careful that he can keep control over it. Hollow Mask Jinsei Tenshi has gained control over his inner hollow and can use his Hollow mask to augment his abilities. His hollow mask looks like a Unicorn with two, lightning-shaped horns. Enhanced Strength: When hollowified, Jinsei's otherwise mediocre strength drastically increases, making his Hakuda strikes even more fearsome. Enhanced Speed: After donning his mask, Jinsei's speed becomes great and unpredictable. Cero: Jinsei's Cero is dark redish purple, and it charges and fires like a Kamehameha. Enhanced Durability/Hierro: Jinsei's durability improves and he gains a sort of Hierro, making his skin invulnerable to light attacks and dulls the power of heavier ones. Hollowified Zanpakutou: When Jinsei dons his mask, his Zanpakutou gains new abilities and the spirits on it start to move. *Gaido Seishin has the power of absorbing the souls it slays (as opposed to purifying them) and add their power to its own. It can then release this power in the form of Hollow-like creatures, armed with various weapon's, who will attack anything on their path.This technique is called Yoni Menkai. Note that only the sword gets more powerful, not the user, so Jinsei has to be careful not to give his sword too much power, or he might lose control.